Postage metering systems have been developed which employ encrypted information that is printed on a mailpiece as part of an indicium evidencing postage payment. The encrypted information includes a postage value for the mailpiece combined with other postal data that relate to the mailpiece and the postage meter printing the indicium. The encrypted information, typically referred to as a digital token or a digital signature, authenticates and protects the integrity of information, including the postage value, imprinted on the mailpiece for later verification of postage payment. Since the digital token incorporates encrypted information relating to the evidencing of postage payment, altering the printed information in an indicium is detectable by standard verification procedures. Examples of systems that generate and print such indicium are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,725,718, 4,757,537, 4,775,246 and 4,873,645, each assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
Presently, there are two postage metering device types: a closed system and an open system. In a closed system, the system functionality is solely dedicated to metering activity. Examples of closed system metering devices, also referred to as postage evidencing devices, include conventional digital and analog (mechanical and electronic) postage meters wherein a dedicated printer is securely coupled to a metering or accounting function. In a closed system, typically the printer is securely coupled and dedicated to the meter, and printing evidence of postage cannot take place without accounting for the evidence of postage. In an open system, the printer is not dedicated to the metering activity, freeing system functionality for multiple and diverse uses in addition to the metering activity. Examples of open system metering devices include personal computer (PC) based devices with single/multi-tasking operating systems, multi-user applications and digital printers. An open system metering device is a postage evidencing device with a non-dedicated printer that is not securely coupled to a secure accounting module. An open system indicium printed by the non-dedicated printer is made secure by including addressee information in the encrypted evidence of postage printed on the mailpiece for subsequent verification. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,725,718 and 4,831,555, each assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
The United States Postal Service (“USPS”) has proposed an Information-Based Indicia Program (“IBIP”), which is a distributed trusted system to retrofit and augment existing postage meters using new evidence of postage payment known as information-based indicia. The program relies on digital signature techniques to produce for each envelope an indicium whose origin can be authenticated and content cannot be modified. IBIP is expected to support new methods of applying postage in addition to the current approach, which typically relies on a postage meter to mechanically print indicia on mailpieces. IBIP requires printing a large, high density, two-dimensional (“2-D”) bar code on a mailpiece. The 2-D bar code encodes information and is signed with a digital signature.
The USPS has published draft specifications for IBIP. The INFORMATION BASED INDICIA PROGRAM (IBIP) INDICIUM SPECIFICATION, dated Jun. 13, 1996, and revised Jul. 23, 1997, (“IBIP Indicium Specification”) defines the proposed requirements for a new indicium that will be applied to mail being created using IBIP. The INFORMATION BASED INDICIA PROGRAM POSTAL SECURITY DEVICE SPECIFICATION, dated Jun. 13, 1996, and revised Jul. 23, 1997, (“IBIP PSD Specification”) defines the proposed requirements for a Postal Security Device (“PSD”), which is a secure processor-based accounting device that dispenses and accounts for postal value stored therein to support the creation of a new “information based” postage postmark or indicium that will be applied to mail being processed using IBIP. The INFORMATION BASED INDICIA PROGRAM HOST SYSTEM SPECIFICATION, dated Oct. 9, 1996, defines the proposed requirements for a host system element of IBIP (“IBIP Host Specification”). IBIP includes interfacing user, postal and vendor infrastructures which are the system elements of the program. The INFORMATION BASED INDICIA PROGRAM KEY MANAGEMENT PLAN, dated Apr. 25, 1997, defines the generation, distribution, use and replacement of the cryptographic keys used by the USPS product/service provider and PSDs (“IBIP KMS Specification”). The specifications are collectively referred to herein as the “IBIP Specifications”.
The IBIP Specifications define a stand-alone open metering system, referred to herein as a PC Meter comprising a PSD coupled to a personal computer (“PC”) which operates as a host system with a printer coupled thereto (“Host PC”). The Host PC runs the metering application software and associated libraries (collectively referred to herein as “Host Applications”) and communicates with one or more attached PSDs. The PC Meter can only access PSDs coupled to the Host PC. There is no remote PSD access for the PC Meter.
The PC Meter processes transactions for dispensing postage, registration and refill on the Host PC. Processing is performed locally between the Host PC and the PSD coupled thereto. Connections to a Data Center, for example for registration and refill transactions, are made locally from the Host PC through a local or network modem/internet connection. Accounting for debits and credits to the PSD is also performed locally, logging the transactions on the Host PC. The Host PC may accommodate more than one PSD, for example supporting one PSD per serial port. Several applications programs running on the Host PC, such as a word processor or an envelope designer, may access the Host Applications.
The IBIP Specifications do not address an IBIP open metering system on a network environment. However, the specifications do not prohibit such a network-based system. Generally, in a network environment a network Server PC controls remote printing requested by a Client PC on the network. Of course, the Client PC controls any local printing.
One version of a network metering system, referred to herein as a “Virtual Meter”, has many Host PCs without any PSDs coupled thereto. The Host PCs run Host Applications, but all PSD functions are performed on Server(s) located at a Data Center. The PSD functions at the Data Center may be performed in a secure device attached to a computer at the Data Center, or may be performed in the computer itself. The Host PCs must connect with the Data Center to process transactions such as postage dispensing, meter registration, or meter refills. Transactions are requested by the Host PC and sent to the Data Center for remote processing. The transactions are processed centrally at the Data Center and the results are returned to the Host PC. Accounting for funds and transaction processing are centralized at the Data Center. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,454,038 and 4,873,645, which are assigned to the assignee of the present invention. The Virtual Meter does not conform to all the current requirements of the IBIP Specifications. In particular, the IBIP Specifications do not permit PSD functions to be performed at the Data Center.
Heretofore, each metering device or accounting unit of a postage metering system has had a single origin of deposit, i.e. has been registered at a single post office. The postage funds stored in each metering device has been credited (deposited) for the account of the single post office, which is expected to be handling all mailpieces containing indicia printed by the metering device registered thereto. Thus, for companies or mailrooms requiring different origins of deposit for processing mailpieces, multiple meters have been needed to achieve such multiple origins of deposit. For example, while most meters in a mailroom in Shelton, Conn. may be configured to evidence postage on mailpieces to be deposited in the Post Office in Shelton, Conn., other meters may be configured to evidence postage on mailpieces to be deposited at different origins of deposit, such as New Haven, Conn., which may be open later than the Shelton Post Office.
It is the current practice for a mailer who wishes to deposit mail in several post offices to have a separate meter for each post office. Sufficient funds must be placed in each meter to pay postage for mail deposited at the corresponding post office. If the meters use a conventional meter refill process, such as the Postage By Phone® service provided by Pitney Bowes Inc. of Stamford, Conn., then the mailer must make separate refill calls for each meter. Further, once the funds are placed in a meter, they cannot easily be withdrawn or transferred to another meter. This presents difficulties for mailers who do not necessarily know in advance how much mail they wish to deposit at each post office.
Various Posts, including the United States Postal Service (USPS), are now considering the viability of a virtual postage metering system. One problem presented by a virtual postage metering system is that it is easily transportable because the metering device is not local to the mailer. For example, a travelling mailer using a notebook computer with Host Applications may desire sending mail from the various locations. However, the current zip deposit requirements of the USPS do not allow such movement of the metering process. Once a virtual meter arrangement is configured for an individual or a company for an origin of deposit, such transporting of the virtual postage metering system would violate current USPS regulations.